1. Field
Embodiments of the general inventive concept relate to a method of reading data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatuses which bypass, or prevent, or not perform reading block region data corresponding to a blocking region included in a full image among image data corresponding to the full image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of the resolution of a display in a portable device such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC), the bandwidth of image data also increases so that a high-resolution image can be displayed. The portable device needs to read the entire image data of the image, even when displaying an image with an excerpted blocking region. Reading the entire image data results in a waste of bandwidth and excessive power consumption.